


The Watcher

by EmpressCactuar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar
Summary: Marcel comes home early and finds something absolutely perfect.(Gift fic for LostOpium for kinktober 2020!)
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Marcel Galliard | Berwick/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Watcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostOpium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOpium/gifts).



> This is a gift fic/request for [LostOpium](https://twitter.com/lostopium) for the prompt "Voyeurism/Exhibitionism"  
> Be sure to check out their art that this fic is based on and all of the other kinky goodies too!

Marcel couldn't help but whistle a small tune to himself while he pulled his car into the space next to the sedan that Bertholdt and Reiner shared. The song on the radio was just too catchy and he had to whistle along to the music while there weren't any lyrics to sing along to! He turned off his car and stretched out whenever he got out. He was actually home much earlier than he'd anticipated. He and Porco were supposed to go out together after they got off work, but Pieck had fallen ill at work and Porco decided to go home to take care of her. 

That'd been about fifteen minutes ago. He'd tried calling Bertholdt and Reiner, but neither of them picked up their phones. Which, all things considered, was odd. Usually Bertholdt always answered, that's why he tried that number first. And then Reiner not picking up? Marcel would be worried if those two weren't so absentminded. Marcel jingled his keys while he got the house key, then opened up the door. 

"Hey, Colossus. Are you feeling okay, buddy?" Marcel walked over to the massive great dane on the couch and gently scratched behind his ears. Colossus glanced up at Marcel, then closed his eyes and went back to resting. Marcel smiled and pet him more; Colossus had been gifted to Bertholdt by Reiner as a surprise when they first moved in together, and Bertl immediately fell in love with the puppy. How old was he now? Nine? For the breed, he was getting very old. Reiner and Bertholdt had taken the day off from work to take their baby to the vet. There were no obvious signs of vet work on Colossus. Marcel went to the calendar Bertholdt kept in the kitchen and checked the next few months. Looks like Bertholdt hadn't added any vet visits or surgeries, so that was good. 

Speaking of which, where was Bertholdt? Or Reiner, for that matter. Their car was out front, and Colossus was here. Maybe they went for a walk? No... they'd have taken Colossus, even if it meant Reiner carrying him. Marcel grabbed some water from the refrigerator, then put the cup in the dishwasher. Marcel glanced down at his watch. Maybe they were upstairs? They'd be moving soon since Colossus was getting too old to walk up the stairs all the time, and Bertholdt had insisted that Colossus needs easier access to their bedroom. 

They needed a bigger house anyways, since Marcel had moved in. He started climbing the stairs to see if his partners were up there. 

"Ah! Ah! Ahhhh!" Marcel felt his face heat up whenever he was halfway up the stairs. He froze in his steps and listened closely, and he recognized the familiar sound immediately. 

Bertholdt always did get really loud in bed. It was fantastic. 

He finished climbing the stairs and walked to the end of the small hallway where the bedroom door was wide open. A tiny part of Marcel's mind wondered why they were willing to leave the door open, but then remembered that nowadays Bertholdt had to carry Colossus up the stairs; they didn't need to worry about being interrupted by a mountain of fur. Apparently that used to be an issue. 

"Harder! Harder, Reiner!" Marcel bit his lip, and a curious part of him peeked into the room. Reiner was on top, and Bertholdt was on his stomach while resting his head on a pillow. And dear sweet mother of god, Marcel could've started drooling because the position just highlighted Reiner's muscles and those strong, powerful arms. Reiner obeyed Bertholdt's command and started thrusting harder, to which Marcel found himself straining against his pants. Especially when Reiner started telling Bertholdt to say his name, to which Bertholdt obeyed. 

He felt like a pervert! Sure, all three of them were massive perverts if the _special box_ under the bed were to have anything to say about it. But even though they were his partners, Marcel felt like he was peeping. Still, though, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down, then pushed down the fabric of his pants and underpants. Marcel leaned back against the wall and started to stroke himself slowly while Bertholdt shouted Reiner's name over and over again. 

Marcel turned his head to the side, then started stroking faster. He wasn't sure who he was more jealous of right now. Bertholdt? He would be more than willing to relax and take Reiner. He'd let Reiner have his way with him any day of the week. Or was he more jealous of Reiner? Marcel absolutely loved the feeling of his lovers squirming and moaning and clinging to him while he was on top of them. Reiner would rake his fingernails along his backside, and Bertholdt liked wrapping his legs around his waist... 

A moan almost came out before Marcel stopped himself. He bit down on his lip and sighed quietly. The two of them seemed to go quiet, and Marcel just knew that Reiner had to be whispering something filthy and sexy into Bertholdt's ear. Maybe he was even nibbling Bert's ear; Reiner liked doing that to him and Bertholdt, and his hot breaths in their ears always made them both curl their toes... 

"Don't you want to keep some for Marcel?" The sound of his own name made Marcel twitch in his hand. He ran his thumb along the end of his cock and pumped his hand faster. Bertholdt made another loud whine, and Marcel almost couldn't take it. 

"Are you going to just keep standing there in the doorway, Marcel?" He froze and stopped stroking himself at Bertholdt's voice. Marcel felt his heart skip a beat. "Hmm?" Marcel peeked into the bedroom and saw both of his partners looking at him. Reiner was still thrusting, albeit more slowly than before. Bertholdt sighed and closed his eyes when Reiner rolled his hips teasingly. "Ah, mmm, Reiner... if you're going to hide by the door, you need to not stomp up the stairs." 

...Oh. Reiner and Bertholdt had both commented before that Marcel's walking was heavy and he tended to be loud on the stairs. Oops. They'd known he was there before he was by the door. Marcel sheepishly poked his head into the room, and Reiner gave him a cocky smile. 

"Like what you see?" Reiner thrust especially hard to get a gasp from his husband, but he kept his eyes on Marcel. Bertholdt looked as comfortable as ever, the way his head was resting on his arms. Marcel nodded and kept his eyes on Reiner's eyes. 

They were so pretty. Suited for a handsome man like Reiner. 

"Come on, Marcel, don't you want to join us?" Bertholdt's lazy smile was gorgeous, and his half-lidded eyes made it apparent how relaxed and at-ease he was. 

"Fuck yeah I do!" It was easy enough to toss off his pants and underwear. They were already halfway off anyways. Marcel tossed his shirt into the pile of clothes on the ground. Reiner kissed Bertholdt's cheek, then carefully pulled out. Reiner scooted so Marcel could climb between the two of them, then nuzzled into Marcel's chest and idly played with Marcel's chest hair. "Reiner, you know what I want." 

"Of course I do." Marcel loved getting blowjobs from Reiner. Bertholdt? He was great at blowjobs, too. But if Bertholdt were sucking him off, he couldn't lick his nipples. Bertholdt had already gone to work, and Marcel curled his toes while Bertholdt sucked at his nipple. "Fuck! Reiner!" With one hand, Marcel reached down and pushed Reiner's head up and down while the other squeezed and clutched at Bertholdt's thick hair. 

Reiner moaned around Marcel's cock, and Marcel started to roll his hips. Reiner accepted the motions and adjusted so Marcel could face-fuck him more easily. Bertholdt kept licking his nipple, then reached his arm across Marcel's chest to roll the other between his fingers. Marcel panted into the air; getting a blowjob by itself was great, and nipple play by itself was great. Both, at the same time, from both of his partners? It was Heaven. Reiner delicately fondled Marcel's balls while he ran his tongue back and forth along the slit. 

"How do you want it today, Marcel?" Bertholdt asked softly whenever he pulled away from the nipple. Gentle kisses showered Marcel's shoulder and neck, then his cheek. Marcel kept an arm wrapped around Bertholdt's shoulder while they kissed one another. As though he felt left out, Reiner made his way up and nuzzled into Marcel's shoulder. Marcel made sure to give Reiner the love he deserved too, and gave him loving kisses to the cheek. Reiner hummed happily at the attention. "Do you want to top or bottom tonight?" 

That they were asking like this meant they would give it to him however he wanted. Did he want to top? Or bottom? Or he could top Bertholdt and bottom for Reiner. But he really enjoyed what Reiner had been doing earlier. 

"I want to fuck your cute little face." Marcel said, stroking Bertholdt's cheek. Bertholdt's face was red, not because of Marcel's language or the lewdness of what he wanted to do, but because when Reiner and Marcel complimented him like that he couldn't help it. "Spoon him, Reiner." 

"Don't mind if I do." The three of them adjusted so that Bertholdt was in the middle, with him on his side and Reiner scooting up behind him. Reiner pecked a line of kisses along Bertholdt's shoulder, then grabbed the lube and slicked himself back up before pushing back inside his husband. Bertholdt sighed in content; he loved to have Marcel in bed with him, but he'd hated when Reiner pulled out and stopped fucking him. Marcel sat on his knees in front of Bertholdt's face and ran a hand through Bertholdt's hair. Reiner grunted as he set himself into a rhythm again. 

"Come on, Bertl, that's it..." Marcel scooted forward closer to Bertholdt's face, then moaned into the air whenever Bertholdt took him into his mouth. His skilled tongue danced in circles around the head of Marcel's cock, and one moment was all it took for Marcel to start thrusting his hips into Bertholdt's mouth. Bertholdt closed his eyes and moaned. Reiner moved his hand up to Bertholdt's face and stroked his cheek while Marcel fucked his face. "Oh, god, Bertholdt!" 

Bertholdt whined when he felt Reiner reach his free hand down to stroke him. He couldn't exactly beg for Reiner to fuck him harder or stroke him faster, not with Marcel's dick in his mouth. But Reiner seemed to have understood what he wanted, because Reiner's thrusts became more forceful. Bertholdt popped off Marcel to breathe, and gave Marcel the hottest look he'd ever seen. "Good?" 

"God, yes, go back and do that again." Bertholdt laughed softly, then went back to letting Marcel fuck his face. Marcel was a little smaller than Reiner, but that made it so much easier to do oral on him. Reiner started squeezing Bertholdt's hip in his hand, and Bertholdt found pleasure in the small amount of pain that came from how tightly his husband was squeezing. Reiner was panting directly into Bertholdt's ear, and the hot breaths just made Bertholdt want more. 

Maybe it was because he'd been so turned on, but Marcel found his orgasm coming much quicker than he'd have liked. He grunted and came, him pulling Bertholdt's face against his crotch when he did so. Bertholdt moaned and swallowed Marcel's cum, then let Marcel withdraw. A drop of cum dripped out of Bertholdt's mouth, only to be swiftly caught by his tongue. Bertholdt laughed a breathy laugh and looked up at Marcel lovingly. Reiner was thrusting hard now; he had a great deal of stamina. Marcel laid on his side facing Bertholdt and reached down to stroke him while Reiner kept going. 

It was surprising to Marcel when Reiner came first, if he were being honest. They must've done a lot of foreplay if Reiner came first, because he usually lasted the longest. Reiner withdrew himself slowly, and Bertholdt frowned at the squishy feeling. Neither Marcel nor Reiner were content with Bertholdt not coming; Reiner started licking and kissing Bertholdt's neck while rubbing a nipple, while Marcel got down and started sucking his dick. "God! Hah! Marcel, Reiner! More!" 

Loud Bertholdt. Music to his ears. Reiner seemed pleased as well, if his expression were any indication. 

Marcel moaned when Bertholdt finally came into his mouth. Sweet, like Bertholdt. Marcel licked his lips and went back up to kiss Bertholdt's face. Reiner stayed behind Bertholdt, happy to be the big spoon. Marcel didn't want to turn around and have Bertholdt be the big spoon to him. Instead, he decided to face Reiner and Bertholdt. 

"Welcome home, love." Reiner said in a teasing tone. Did the sex not count as a welcome home? Bertholdt smiled and chuckled, then motioned for Marcel to scoot closer so they could snuggle. Bertholdt loved being in the middle of a Marcel-Reiner sandwich, even when they weren't having sex. 

"I'm glad to be back." Marcel mumbled. He was starting to feel chilly, now that the sex wasn't heating him up. He'd just put on his t-shirt and some pajama pants when he got up. They'd need to get Colossus off the couch when they all went downstairs. He'd get back on once they were sitting down and would lay across their laps. "I love you two." 

"We love you too, Marcel." Bertholdt said softly. He felt so safe and cozy between Marcel and Reiner, especially because Reiner was hugging him from behind. "I'll get started on dinner shortly. Just let me rest a little while." Marcel shook his head. 

"You two have had a long day taking our boy to the vet. I'll take care of dinner." Marcel sat up and scanned the floor for his underwear, then got up and put them on. He finished dressing himself while Bertholdt and Reiner sat up, then started dressing themselves. "It's no problem. Is he okay?" 

"Yeah. Just old. But no matter how old he is, he's still our baby." Reiner glanced at a picture of Colossus on the wall and smiled. "When we move to the bigger house, we were thinking of getting another dog. What do you think, love?" Marcel thought about it and chuckled at the thought. A new puppy. That would be nice. 

"Only if I get to name him Pock." Bertholdt and Reiner chuckled, and Marcel couldn't help but kiss them both before he went downstairs to start on dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> They all lived happily ever after with their new puppy Pock


End file.
